


Hey I have news

by Stixx



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: useless ad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx
Summary: Read
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Hey I have news

Hey. I have a tumblr. You can request stuff there but it takes forever to get out because I'm busy with school and all. So feel free to request there. Also if you have requested in the past and still have not gotten it, please note I AM SO SORRY and please feel free to remind me. I will NOT get mad and that is a promise :)

<https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maccaandthebeatles>

Also, I have a DeviantArt you can follow if you want to see some of my artwork and maybe beatles artwork! Feel free to make requests!  
  
<https://www.deviantart.com/alittlebitmysterious>


End file.
